Suddenly, I Love You
by Oh Chunji
Summary: {Sequel of 'Hush'} EXO Fanfiction / Kris Suho Pairing / GS / PG-15 / Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Fluff / UPDATE Chapter 2, Enjoy Guys!
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Suddenly, I Love You**

**Author : Oh Chunji**

**The Cast : Kim Joonmyun (Suho) | Kris Wu | Kim Jongdae | Cho Kyuhyun | Other**

**Genre : Romance | Fluff | Drama | Family (Suho & Jongdae) | GS For Suho | Other  
Length : Sequel & Chaptered  
Rating : PG-15 / Teen**

**Disclaimer : This Fanfiction is Mine.  
A/N : Thanks To untuk 'Hush' ada di bawah setelah FF ini sudah selesai ya^^**

**.**

**.**

**Di sini Kyuhyun dan Suho adalah sepasang kekasih tapi Kris tidak mengetahuinya *eaabahasanya**

**.**

**.**

2 Bulan setelah kejadian itu terjadi ..

"Pagi, _Noona_!" sapa Jongdae saat dirinya sedang menuruni satu per satu anak tangga rumahnya. Dia baru saja keluar dari kamarnya untuk menyusul sang _Noona_ yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan mereka. Suho hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar itu.

"Duduklah." Kata Suho singkat kepada Jongdae, sang _dongsaeng_.

"Ah ... _Noona _selalu tau apa yang aku mau .. haha .." kata Jongdae membuat Suho menutup mulutnya – berusaha menahan tawanya –

"Kau jelek, Dae." Balas Suho.

"_YA_! _NOONA! NAHANTE WAE GEURAE! _(Hey Noona, kenapa kau lakukan itu kepadaku)" kata Jongdae disambut oleh tertawaan Suho.

"Ahh .. baiklah baiklah, ini sudah berakhir, _Noona_." Lanjut Jongdae sambil menyendok makanannya.

"Ya ini memang berakhir kan? Ini susumu." Jawab Suho sambil menyodorkan segelas susu yang baru dia tuangkan itu.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan membalas kebaikan _Noona_. Hari ini aku akan mengantar _Noona _ke Universitas, bagaimana?" tanya Jongdae.

Seketika suasana sangat hening, tidak ada jawaban dari Suho. Suho hanya sibuk duduk lalu memain-mainkan makanannya dengan sendok.

Jongdae menatap Suho sambil bertanya-tanya di dalam hatinya lalu menghela napasnya. Sudah dua bulan lamanya sang _Noona _tidak mau menjawab jika ditanyakan soal 'kuliah' dan dengan jumlah bulan yang sama, Gadis itu tidak kuliah, hanya tinggal di rumah saja.

"Tidak kuliah lagi, _Myeonnie Noona_?" tanya Jongdae.

Suho kembali tidak menjawab dan masih melakukan 'kegiatan' yang dia lakukan yaitu memainkan makanannya dengan sendok.

"Cepat habiskan makanan dan susumu, Jongdae. Nanti kau telat." Ujar Suho mengalihkan pembicaraan. Jongdae pun hanya bisa menuruti apa yang Suho katakan, mau bagaimana lagi.

.

"_Noona_, aku berangkat ya! Jaga diri di rumah!" kata Jongdae sambil menjalankan sepedanya. Suho hanya bisa tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya. Sepeda Jongdae semakin menjauh, jauh, dan akhirnya menghilang dari penglihatan Suho. Suho menghela napasnya lalu kembali masuk ke dalam rumahnya untuk membereskan meja makannya yang masih penuh dengan alat makan mereka berdua.

.

Suho berjalan keluar dari dapur rumahnya, inginnya dia mencuci piring yang sudah menumpuk – bahkan Jongdae sampai tidak sudi untuk menyumbangkan tangannya untuk mencuci itu semua – namun suatu hal terjadi, badannya mulai pegal semua – itu sudah terjadi berkali-kali – dan kepalanya kembali pusing.

Suho duduk di kursi Meja makan yang tadi ia tempati, di depannya masih ada sisa makanannya yang sama sekali belum masuk ke dalam mulut Suho, Gadis itu hanya memainkannya saja. Suho terus memegang keningnya kesakitan sampai akhirnya dia cepat-cepat berlari ke kamar mandi.

BRAK

Ya seperti biasa, Suho selalu menutup pintu kamar mandi itu sangat keras dan mungkin bisa jadi suara itu terdengar oleh tetangga.

"Uhuk .. Uhuk .." Dan mulai terdengar suara batuk (?) di kamar mandi itu. yah kalian sudah bisa menebak, dia muntah dan itu menyakitkan bagi seorang Suho – ya karena dia mengalaminya hampir setiap hari oleh karena itu dia tidak berani memakan makanannya –

Napas Suho terengah-engah, seluruh tenaganya terkuras dalam sekejap. Suho menutup matanya sambil berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

'_Apa yang terjadi kepadaku akhir-akhir ini?'_

.

.

"Baiklah, kelas dimulai!" ucap Kyuhyun tegas sambil berjalan cepat masuk ke kelasnya dengan mata masih tertuju di Handphone-nya.

Kembali, seorang lelaki menengok satu bangku yang masih kosong. Setiap hari dia selalu menatap bangku itu, seperti rutinitas yang harus dilakukan saja. Sungguh, dia kuat untuk melakukan itu – tidak ada bosan-bosannya –

Mata lelaki itu kembali meneduh, rambut hitamnya ia biarkan tertiup kecil oleh angin dari AC kelas – yah dia sudah menggantinya sejak lama (Sesudah peristiwa itu terjadi) – dan sesaat kemudian dia kembali menyesali apa yang dia lakukan.

'_Apa yang terjadi dengan dia? Apa itu salahku ..' _pikir Lelaki itu – Kris –

KRRINGG KRRIINNGGG

Kelas dikejutkan dengan nada dering handphone Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba berbunyi – yang berarti ada seseorang yang meneleponnya – Kyuhyun sedikit membesarkan matanya lalu segera meraih handphone-nya.

"Ah .. maaf .." kata Kyuhyun sambil keluar dari kelasnya untuk mengangkat telepon itu. Kris yang menatap itu hanya bisa sedikit bingung sedikit tidak, akhirnya Kris ikut keluar dengan alasan ijin ke kamar mandi.

"_Ne, Yeoboseyo?"_

"_Oppa, ini aku Joonmyeon."_

"_Ah .. kenapa kau tidak masuk selama dua bulan ini?"_

"_Aku .. sakit .."_

"_Kau sakit apa? Maaf aku tidak bisa datang ke rumahmu. Aku terlalu sibuk."_

"_Aniyo gwencana Oppa, aku hanya .. maaf mungkin ini jam kelas kan?"_

"_Ya kau benar, tapi tidak apa-apa, bicaralah .."_

"_Aku hanya minta maaf karena aku tidak bisa ikut kelasmu dan .. aku janji besok akan masuk."_

"_Ah .. arraseo, tapi apakah kau masih sakit?"_

"_Kurasa .. sedikit .."_

"_Ya sudah kalo begitu istirahatlah, mungkin besok akan sembuh .."_

"_Ne, gamsahabnida oppa .."_

"_Saranghae, Joonmyeonnie .."_

TUT TUT TUT

Akhirnya sambungan itu terputus dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih tersenyum-senyum. Tapi dibalik semua itu, ada seorang lelaki yang daritadi mendengar percakapan mereka berdua dari telepon (bukan penyadapan tapi -_-) dan tatapan yang ia berikan kepada Kyuhyun sepertinya ..

Tidak suka dan cemburu.

.

.

KEESOKKAN HARINYA ..

"Pagi, _Noona_!" kembali, Jongdae menyapa Suho di hari berikutnya. Ya hampir setiap hari sih dia menyapa sang Noona dengan nada dan kata yang sama yaitu 'Pagi, Noona!'

"Pagi, Dae. Cepat makan makananmu lagi setelah itu bersiap-siaplah." Ujar Suho langsung.

"Hah? Kenapa memangnya _Myeonnie Noona_? Kan biasanya seperti itu .."

"Kunci Rumah _Noona _serahkan kepadamu, Dae."

"HAH! LAGI!?" teriak Jongdae. Seperti biasa, jika Suho kuliah pasti Jongdae yang memegang kunci rumah, jika Suho tidak kuliah, otomatis kunci rumah masih ada di tangan Suho – dan Jongdae takut jika dititipkan kunci rumah karena sempat dia kehilangan kunci rumah di kelasnya (dan untungnya ketemu) –

"Ssstt .. diamlah .." kata Suho sambil menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Jongdae.

"Sekarang, cepat makan. _Noona _akan berangkat, _Annyeong_!" lanjut Suho sambil berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya.

BLAM

Dan akhirnya pintu rumah sudah ditutup oleh Suho dan masih menyisakan Jongdae yang belum bergerak sama sekali – kecuali dengan bulu mata lentiknya –

"_ANII!_ _DORAWAYO NOONA!"_

.

.

"_Oppa_!" panggil Suho saat dia bertemu dengan Kyuhyun di Universitas Gongsoo. Kyuhyun yang tadinya sedang terdiam langsung menoleh.

"Joonmyeon?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. Secara refleks, mereka berdua berpelukan dengan hangat untuk melepas rindu mereka – tidak bertemu selama dua bulan –

Suho rindu Kyuhyun, rindu senyumannya, merindukan badannya yang hangat, bahkan dia rindu aroma badan Kyuhyun, wangi dan lembut.

"_Bogoshippo Myeonnie_ .." ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengusak rambut Suho dan melepaskan pelukannya. Namun sesaat kemudian tatapan Kyuhyun tertuju kepada suatu arah, lelaki itu menatapnya khawatir lalu mulai bertanya.

"Myeonnie, ada apa dengan lehermu? Kenapa berwarna keunguan?" tanya Kyuhyun membuat Suho terkejut.

'_Apa yang harus aku katakan?' _pikir Suho dalam hati.

"Ah ini .. ini hanya .. tanda lahir .. ya tanda lahir, _Oppa _tau kan?" jawab Suho asal.

'_Seharusnya tadi kau tidak usah menguncir rambutmu, Joonmyeon!' _Runtuk Suho dalam hati.

"Jadi begitu .. tapi sepertinya aku tidak pernah melihat kalau kamu punya tanda lahir." Balas Kyuhyun.

"Yah .. begitulah .. haha .."

"_Kajja _kita ke kelas" kata Kyuhyun sambil meraih tangan Suho lalu menuntunnya. Tapi tak lama kemudian, kembali seperti biasa, perut Suho merasa tidak enak. Gadis itu mulai menutup mulutnya – tanda bahwa dia akan muntah –

"_Oppa_, aku ingin ke kamar mandi sebentar. Jadi masuklah dulu ke kelas." Kata Suho.

"_Ne, arraseo_. Tapi cepat ya, jam kelas hampir dimulai sebentar lagi."

"_Arraseo Oppa .._"

.

.

"Hoek .. uhuk .. uhuk .." Tiba-tiba Kris mendengar suara 'aneh' yang berasal dari kamar mandi wanita. Kris mematikan kerannya lalu mengambil sapu tangan di sakunya untuk mengeringkan tangannya yang basah.

"Uhuk .. uhuk .." Lelaki itu mulai keluar dari kamar mandi Laki-laki dan tanpa disangka dia berpas-pasan dengan Suho, Gadis yang ia cintai dan yang ia rindukan selama ini.

"S-S-Suho?" Suho membulatkan matanya, berusaha menggali ingatannya yang dulu. Sampai akhirnya ..

"Yifan? Kau .." Suho masih membesarkan matanya. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi saat ini?

Mengapa Suho memanggil Kris dengan nama Yifan? – yang merupakan masa lalunya –

Apakah orang yang bernama Yifan itu Kris?

**~To Be Continued~**

HUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *hiraukanoranggilaini

AKU KYUHO SHIPPER! KYUHO KYUHO! *-_-

Yah ini merupakan Sequel dari 'Hush', mudah-mudahan kalian sukak ya^0^

Oke, Thanks Time^^

**Thanks To :**

**KrisHo WonKyu, Kkamjjongitem, joonmilly (Yang nge-review 'Hush'), dan yang belum kesebut (kalo ada)**

Dan makasih juga buat yang nge-favorite-kan dan Follow entah Fanfictionku atau Aku sendiri. Love You All!~

.

.

**Cuplikan Chapter 2 :**

"**Aku bukan Yifan! Aku Kris Wu!"**

**.**

"**Aku akan bertanggung jawab!"**

**.**

"**Noona, Jawab aku! Siapa yang melakukannya?!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Suddenly, I Love You**

**Author : Oh Chunji**

**The Cast : Kris Wu | Kim Joonmyun (Suho) | Cho Kyuhyun | Kim Jongdae | Other**

**Genre : Romance | Fluff | Hurt/Comfort | Drama | Family (Suho & Jongdae) | GS For Suho | Other  
Length : Chaptered  
Rating : PG-15 / Teen**

**Disclaimer : This Fanfiction is mine  
A/N : Heiho all! Maaf lama, Biar ada FF yang terupdate menemani FF ini ^0^ (meskipun enggak semuanya)**

**Thanks To ada di bawah!^^**

**.**

**.**

"Kau Yifan?" tanya Suho masih dengan hati yang bertanya-tanya. Kris terdiam, degup jantungnya lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"AKU BUKAN YIFAN! AKU KRIS WU!" ucap Kris sambil menutup matanya, dia tidak berani untuk melihat wajah seorang Suho.

Entah apa yang terjadi saat ini, semuanya hening seketika.

"..Aku .. harus kembali ke kelas.." ujar Kris sambil cepat-cepat meninggalkan kamar mandi – yang juga berarti meninggalkan Suho sendirian –

'_Maafkan aku, Aku hanya tidak ingin menyakitimu lagi seperti yang dulu aku lakukan kepadamu ..'_

.

.

"Baiklah, kelas selesai, silahkan meninggalkan kelas .." ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada lesu. Para mahasiswa dan mahasiswinya seperti habis keluar dari penjara, mereka selalu bergerombolan untuk keluar dari kelas itu. Kyuhyun menatap kelasnya yang sudah kosong itu lalu menghela napasnya.

'_Di mana Joonmyeon?' _tanya Kyuhyun dalam hati.

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan masuk ke kamar mandi, inginnya dia hanya sekedar untuk mencuci tangan, tapi ..

Pemandangan yang tidak menyenangkan kembali diperlihatkan di mata Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membesarkan matanya, lelaki itu segera berlari ke areah pojokan kamar mandi.

"Joonmyeon! Joonmyeon!" Kyuhyun menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh seorang gadis mungil yang tersandar begitu saja di pojokan kamar mandi dengan keadaan tak sadarkan diri.

Iya, itu Suho.

"..Yifan.. deullinayo .." igau Suho membuat Kyuhyun tercekat.

"Yifan?"

.

.

"Kyuhyun _hyung, Noona eodiseo_?" tanya Jongdae panik sambil berlari ke arah Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk di kursi Rumah Sakit.

"Tenanglah, dia masih diperiksa oleh Dokter." Ujar Kyuhyun kemudian.

CEKLEK

"Apakah kalian adalah keluarga dari Nona Kim?" Tanya seorang Dokter yang baru saja keluar dari Ruang Pemeriksaan.

"Iya! Aku _dongsaeng_nya!" jawab Jongdae.

"Baiklah, silahkan masuk .."

.

.

"_Noona eodiga_? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Dia tidak sakit kan?" tanya Jongdae khawatir.

"Hey, tenang, Jongdae_-ah_. Kita dengarkan saja penjelasan dokternya terlebih dahulu." Kata Kyuhyun.

"Kondisi Nona Kim saat ini memburuk. Tapi, Janin yang ada di dalam perutnya masih bertahan." Kata-kata Dokter itu tentu saja membuat dua orang lelaki yang berada di depannya terkejut setengah mati.

Janin? Siapa yang mengandung?

"SEJAK KAPAN _NOONA_ HAMIL!?" teriak Jongdae. Emosinya tidak dapat ditahan lagi, yah mengetahui bahwa Suho belum menikah dan Dokter itu mengatakan _Noona_nya sudah hamil sebelum menikah membuatnya emosi tingkat tinggi. Dia menyayangi _Noona_nya, dia tak ingin _Noona_nya tersakiti, bahkan jika _Noona_nya itu hanya demam ringan, Jongdae rela melewatkan pelajaran di sekolahnya seharian – ijin –

"Nona Kim mengandung sejak dua bulan yang lalu." jawab sang Dokter ringan membuat keduanya semakin syok. Badan Jongdae terhempas ke kursi dekat meja Dokter itu, dia terlihat sangat syok sekali. Sedangkan Kyuhyun ..

Hanya terdiam tanpa bersuara.

Hening begitu lama, akhirnya sang Dokter kembali memulai pembicaraan.

"Jika kalian tidak menginginkan janin itu, mungkin kami bisa mengangkatnya selagi usianya masih muda. Bagaimana?" tanya Dokter membuat Jongdae tercengang.

'_Aku tak ingin anak itu, tapi aku juga tak ingin Noona sakit.' _Pikir Jongdae. Sungguh, dia sangat bingung sekarang. Di pikirannya hanya ada kalimat

"Iya."

Atau ..

"Tidak."

Dan akhirnya dia menjawab ..

"Aku-" kata-kata Jongdae terputus karena Kyuhyun menyelanya lebih dulu.

"Tidak, jangan diangkat. Biar aku yang bertanggung jawab atas anak itu." ucapan Kyuhyun tadi terdengar sangat serius, tidak ada keraguan di kata-katanya, menandakan bahwa ia ingin ..

Serius dengan ucapannya dan ..

Tidak ingin Suho mengerang kesakitan lagi.

.

.

"Argh .." ujar Kris sambil mengacak-ngacakkan kertasnya. Kertas-kertas putih yang tadinya tertata rapi di mejanya berakhir berantakan di lantai kamar lelaki itu. Kris memegang kepalanya, dia mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya, tapi nihil, tidak bisa.

"KENAPA AKU TIDAK BISA MENENANGKAN DIRI!?" teriak Kris.

Namun ...

DOK DOK DOK!

Terdengar suara pintu yang dipukul-pukul, dan keliatannya itu adalah pintu rumah Kris. Kris terdiam lalu segera berjalan menuju pintu Rumahnya untuk mengecek siapa yang bertamu.

KRIET

BRUK

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan kepada Joonmyeon?! Jawab aku!" ujar Kyuhyun dengan muka yang memerah. Saat Kris membukakan pintunya, dengan cepat Kyuhyun segera mendorong Kris sambil terjatuh.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa! Memang kau siapanya Suho, Kyuhyun_-sshi_!?" tanya Kris balik.

"Aku tunangannya! Kenapa kau menanyakan itu kepadaku?!" kata-kata itu membuat Kris sangat syok, ternyata cincin yang berada di jari manis Suho itu kemungkinan adalah cincin pertunangan Kyuhyun dengannya – dan memang begitu –

"KENAPA KAU MERUSAKNYA! APA DIA PUNYA SALAH KEPADAMU?!" teriak Kyuhyun lagi dengan suara yang masih ber-volume lantang.

"DIA TERUS MENERUS MEMANGGIL NAMA 'YIFAN' DI IGAUANNYA, DAN AKU TAU ITU PASTI KAU!" lanjut Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya sebentar lalu menatap Kris lagi dengan tatapan tajam.

"Mulai saat ini, jangan mendekati Joonmyeon, atau tidak jangan panggil aku lagi dosenmu." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil keluar dari rumah Kris.

.

.

Suho membuka matanya perlahan, pernik matanya kembali menghiasi matanya, membuat matanya selalu indah. Suho menoleh ke kanan dan sudah menemukan sang _dongsaeng _yang tertidur lelap di samping ranjang Pasien.

"Jongdae-_ah_.." panggil Suho lemah tapi mampu untuk membangunkan Jongdae.

"_Noona_, akhirnya kau sadar .." kata Jongdae.

"Aku dimana?" tanya Suho masih belum sadar.

"Kau .. di Rumah Sakit, _Noona_ .."

"Aku sakit apa?" tanya Suho lagi. Jongdae kembali khawatir. Jika dia menjawab bahwa dia barusan pingsan dan .. 'hal' yang dipermasalahkan itu, pasti Suho akan stress dan itu bisa berdampak buruk kepada _Noona_nya, sedangkan jika dia berbohong ..

"_Ani_, aku hanya menemukan _Noona_ pingsan, lalu aku bawa ke Rumah Sakit, dan ternyata _Noona _hanya kecapekan .. hehe .." balas Jongdae membuat Suho tersenyum dipaksakan namun masih manis untuk dilihat. Pandangan Jongdae lirih memandangan wajah _Noona_nya yang masih pucat.

'_Teruslah tersenyum, Noona .. aku hanya tidak ingin Noona sakit ..'_

.

.

Keesokkan harinya ..

"Baiklah, kelas dimulai." Ujar Kyuhyun lagi dengan hal yang dia lakukan selalu yaitu berjalan cepat, namun saat ini dia tidak memegang handphone, melainkan ..

Memegang samping bibirnya yang memerah akibat luka.

Apa yang terjadi dengan Kyuhyun?

Yah, itu akibat pertengkaran kemarin, dengan Kris.

Kris juga mengalami luka, namun bukan di bibir melainkan dekat pelipisnya. Keduanya sekarang saling bertatapan lalu menatap tajam satu sama lain.

Namun beberapa saat kemudian mereka berdua memalingkan wajah mereka.

.

.

"Jongdae-_ah_." Panggil Suho lemah. Saat ini Suho masih terbaring di kasur Rumah Sakit karena menurut anjuran Dokter, Suho harus menginap di Rumah Sakit sementara agar tidak terjadi hal yang buruk kembali menimpanya.

"_Ne_, _Noona_?"

"Kau .. tidak sekolah?"

"_Ani_, aku mau menemani _Noona _di sini." Jawab Jongdae langsung tanpa ragu.

Hening begitu lama, Akhirnya ..

"Sebenarnya, _Noona _sakit apa?" tanya Suho yang kesekian kalinya namun kali ini terdengar serius. Jongdae tercekat, degup jantungnya kembali berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya – yah selalu begitu –

"_Noon_-"

"Sudah katakan saja yang sebenarnya.." ujar Suho lembut. Jongdae akhirnya menunduk.

"AKU TAU NOONA PASTI SYOK MENDENGAR INI, TAPI MEMANG KENYATAAN BAHWA NOONA HAMIL!" Suho terperanjak, terkejut? Pasti.

"A-A-Aku?"

"IYA ITU NOONA!" ucap Jongdae dengan nada yang bergetar.

Dan kembali terjadi keheningan di balik suara tangisan Jongdae. Dan tak lama kemudian Suho pun meneteskan air matanya diam.

"Noona, jawab aku. Siapa yang melakukan ini semua?" tanya Jongdae.

Masih diam

"Noona jawab aku-"

"Jika aku memberitahumu, pasti kau akan membenci orang yang telah melakukannya kepadaku. Aku tidak mau itu terjadi." Ujar Suho.

"Sudahlah, katakan saja Noona."

"Itu .."

".. Kris .."

"Kris .. hyung ..?"

**~To Be Continued~**

AHAHAHAHAHA! *kembalimenertawakanffsendiri

INI GAJE BANGET SUMPAH :P

Oke oke, Thanks Time^^

**Thanks To :**

**Kikikyujunmyun, DiraLeeXiOh, askasufa, joonmilly, dan lainnya yang belum tersebut.**

**Dan untuk Guest^^ :**

**Sterish : AHHH! KITA SAMA KYUHO SHIPPER ^0^ si Thehun cadel? Boleh, nanti aku pikirin dulu yah, Thanks buat Reviewnya ^^**


End file.
